Star Wars Episode IV: A New Lizzie!
by biblehermione
Summary: Evil cheerleaders are taking over the universe and all that stand in their way are a film-obsessed prince, a spicy artistic teen, a mute preteen, his very talkative friend, a mysterious pilot, a dumb blonde, and... The Tudge! Please R/R! ^_^


A/N: Okay okay...I am insane, I realize that. But, it's my business, so deal with it. :-)  
Here's how the cast goes.  
  
Miranda Ilukea Skychez- A teenage girl who lives on the desert planet Tattooine. She has  
lots of tattoos (her fave is a musical note on her forearm). She's rebellious and can be  
whiny at times. Her hobbies include: Annoying her guardians to death, playing music  
loudly in her room, painting and lots of other stuff you'll find out about.  
  
Prince Gordo Organa- The teenage prince of Alderaan. A brainiac who brings a  
holographic recorder EVERYWHERE with him. He hasn't found true love yet, but he is  
hoping to find it soon. Hobbies: Filming things, reading, being different, researching the  
idea of the space time continuum.  
  
Lizzie McSolo- A lonely teenager with only her friend Ethan Chewft to keep her  
company. She pilots a ship called the "Millenium Hawk." She's very set in her ways and  
does not believe in the Spoon. Hobbies: Lizzie: THATS CONFIDENTIAL! Now go  
away! throws me out of the ship* Me: Owww...  
  
Sam and Jo McGuire- Miranda's aunt and uncle. They took her in after both of her  
parents were murdered by Claire.   
  
Ethan Chewft- Lizzie's best friend. She saved him from the evilness of being mocked by  
Darth Kate when he asked her out, but she was going to laugh at him because the thought  
of them dating was obsurd, for Ethan had blonde hair! Hobbies: Trying to figure out what  
4+1 equals...It's just so hard! He still thinks it's 41!  
  
Matt- A droid that happens to look just like a human! Well, okay, so he really is human,  
but he just has a microchip inside of him that lets him do droid-like things. Very  
outspoken, a little know-it-all-y, but adventurous  
  
Lanny- Another human with a microchip.. Never talks. The only one that understand him  
is his best friend, Matt3PO   
  
Larry Keonobi- A Jedi knight. Taught Darth Kate before she turned on him. Lives on  
Tatttooine to watch over Miranda, whom he loves (freaky, I know. But hey, in this they  
are the same age, so get over it! :-P). Loves his computer to death. Studies amphibial  
skeletal systems.   
  
Darth Kate- Used to be good, but Empress Claire turned her to the Dark Side of the  
Spoon. An evil cheerleader (Okay, I know not all cheerleaders are evil. I even have a few  
friends who are cheerleaders! But in LM, all the cheerleaders are mean. Please don't be  
offended!) but there is still some good non-cheerleader in her! Hobbies: Playing with her  
dollies, dancing, cheering, designing outfits.  
  
Empress Claire- the evilest of them all, she's the cheerleading captain and head of the  
Dark Side of the Spoon. She hates the twins, whom are daughters of a very powerful Jedi,  
whom she tortured to death by listening to her cheerleading. Hobbies: Planning the  
destruction of all the planets that won't follow her lead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SCENE: Space, lots of stars (ooh...Shiny...)  
Scrolling Text: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS NOR DO I OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE  
THE TELEVISION SHOW! THEY BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS AND DISNEY!  
Thank you.  
More scrolling text: In a galaxy which we live, there is turmoil against two sides of the  
SPOON. The CHERLEADERS and THE ONES WHO HATE THE CHEERLEADERS.  
The leader of the CHEERLEADERS wants to blow up the planets that THE ONES WHO  
HATE THE CHEERLEADERS live on. I have no idea why...Maybe because she's an  
evil, evil person....  
  
Claire: *off camera* HEY!   
  
SCUFFLE IS HEARD  
  
Claire: I'm not evil! I'm just misunderstood! *cries*  
  
Me: Err...Okay. Anywhoo, thats all that's been going on that you should know! Now, on  
with the movie/fic thing!  
  
  
SCENE: Big spaceship. Lots of mean cheerleader guards, also known as  
STORMTROOPERS. are going through the ship, trying to find something.  
  
Guard 1: What are we looking for?  
  
Guard 2: DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! Just look!  
  
Guard 1: Okay...OOH! A PENNY! *picks up penny* It's shiiiinyyyyy.....  
  
Guard 2: OOH! COOOOOOOL! *takes penny*  
  
Kate: *coming through doors* HEY! FIND THE PLANS, DORKS!  
  
Guards 1 and 2: Yes, ma'am.  
  
  
SCENE: Hallway in big spaceship. Prince Gordo is going around with his camera, filming  
everything. No, he's not wearing the dress thing, you bad people! He's wearing jeans,  
tennis shoes, and a red t-shirt. Matt and Lanny are following him, both are wearing jeans  
and shirts also, not droid outfits.   
  
Matt: Ummm... Gordo? Shouldn't you be running?  
  
Lanny nods.  
  
Gordo: No! Not with all this great footage! Oh, and I'm supposed to give you these plans  
too. *hands Lanny THE PLANS*  
  
Lanny blinks and puts THE PLANS in his pocket.  
  
Suddenly, the two STORMTROOPERS from before burst into the hallway.  
  
Guard 1: You're under arrest!  
  
Gordo: *has dropped his recorder* *picks it up* Hey, could you say that one more time  
for the camera? Please?  
  
Guard 1: Okay...You're under arrest!  
  
Gordo: Thanks. *gets shocked with STUN RAY GUN THINGY*  
  
  
SCENE: Escape Pod. Lanny and Matt have escaped in it.   
  
Matt: Lanny! I told you that we'd be cramped up in here!  
  
Lanny glares.  
  
Matt: What do you mean by that? It wasn't my idea!   
  
Lanny nods.  
  
Matt: Whatever.  
  
  
SCENE: Imperial spaceship.  
  
Random Admiral Person: *points to escape pod* WHASAT?!  
  
Random More Important Person: *shurgs* I dunno.   
  
Random Even More Important Person: It's round!   
  
All three of them begin singing some song about round coins.   
  
SCENE: Tattooine, Middle of nowhere, AKA, the middle of the desert.  
Matt and Lanny get out of the escape pod.  
  
Matt: Oh my gosh! WHERE ARE WE?!?!  
  
Lanny shrugs and walks off in one direction.  
  
Matt: Lanny...Where are you going?  
  
Lanny points to the distance.  
  
Matt: That's not the right way!  
  
Lanny nods.  
  
Matt: FINE! When...SOMETHING gets you, don't blame me!  
  
They go in different directions.  
  
  
TIME LASP  
  
Matt is all alone in the middle of the desert.  
  
Matt: That Lanny! He tricked me!   
  
Matt sees something in the distance.  
  
Matt: Hey! Over here!   
  
He has caught the attention of the transporter.  
  
TIME LAPS  
SCENE: Interior of the TRANSPORTER. There are tons of droids in it, plus Lanny and  
Matt.  
  
Matt: Lanny, I'm scared.  
  
Lanny nods in agreement.  
  
TRANSPORTER stops.  
  
  
SCENE: Homestead place. Miranda stands outside and is walking across the desert with  
her uncle, Sam McGuire. Jo McGuire chases after them.  
  
Jo: Miranda! Miranda!  
  
Miranda: Yes, ma'am?   
  
Jo: Be sure to tell your uncle that we need a droid that speaks Bochi.  
  
Miranda: Yes, ma'am.   
  
Miranda and Sam reach the TRANSPORTER.   
  
Sam: How about that one?   
  
He points to a red one. A Jawa approaches him.  
  
Jawa says something.  
  
Sam: You're kidding!  
  
Jawa shakes it's head.  
  
Sam: Miranda, come here!  
  
Miranda walks over from looking at guitars.  
  
Miranda: Yes, sir?   
  
Sam: Those are droids!  
  
Sam points to Matt and Lanny.  
  
Miranda takes a long, hard look at them.  
  
Miranda: You're right. But not exactly...They're kids with microchips and they're  
desingned to do droid-like things. Why don't we get them? Oh, wait. Jo said to make sure  
one speaks Bochi...  
  
She walks over to the droids.  
  
Miranda: Do either of you speak Bochi?  
  
Matt: Yep, I do! I speak over one million languages!  
  
Miranda: Cool. And how about shorty over there?   
  
She points to Lanny.  
  
Matt: Oh, Lanny doesn't say anything, unless it's totally nessicary.  
  
Miranda: Okay. SAM! He speaks it!   
  
Sam: Okay. We'll take those then.  
  
TIME LASP  
  
SCENE: Homestead, interior, Miranda's room, which is decked out in popstar posters and  
bright wallpaper. Matt enters, his hair's soaking wet.  
  
Matt: That oil bath was fab!  
  
Miranda (giggling): Well, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Lanny hands Miranda something.  
  
Miranda: What's dis?   
  
THE PLANS unravel and become a holographic thing. Gordo is standing there.   
  
Gordo: Please, Larry, I need your help. Your our only hope! *STATIC*  
  
Miranda: WHOA! Who is that?! He's kinda cute!  
  
Matt: Prince Gordo! Oh my gosh! THOSE WERE THE PLANS?!?!   
  
Miranda blinks  
  
Miranda: Larry... I wonder if he's talking about Larry Keonobi.  
  
Matt: Whosat?  
  
Miranda: Larry's a nerd who lives out in the mountain range all by himself. All the  
teachers at school loved him.   
  
Matt: Ohhh...  
  
Miranda: Well, I've gotta jet. Food needed. You two want something?  
  
Matt and Lanny nod.  
  
Miranda: Okay. I'll bring something back in a while. You two stay right here.  
SCENE: Homestead kitchen, all of them are eating.  
  
Jo: SO, Miranda, sweetie, do you like the poatoes?  
  
Miranda: Oh yes, Jo, they're fabulous. Umm...But I was wondering...What about art  
school?  
  
Jo and Sam look at eachother.  
  
Sam: Miranda, we need you here until I can hire more helpers for the moisture farming.  
Just one more year.   
  
Miranda: One more year? B-But I could break my leg in a year! I could become paralyzed!  
  
Sam: I'll make sure you won't.  
  
Miranda: Whatever.   
  
She goes outside.  
  
Jo sits down.  
  
Jo: Sam, we can't keep her here forever. You know how Edwardo and Daniella both  
were. She has too much of both of them in her.  
  
Sam: That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
SCENE: Homestead, exterior.  
  
Miranda is sitting on a rock, staring at the two suns set. Her black hair is blowing in the  
breeze. She sighs and heads back into her room.   
  
SCENE: Miranda's room. It appears to have been ransacked.  
  
Miranda (entering): Oh my gosh! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!  
  
Matt (coming from behind a box): I tried to stop him, I did!  
  
Miranda: Matt! WHAT HAPPENED?!  
  
Matt: It's Lanny! He ran off yelling about a mission for Gordo! I tried to stop him!  
  
Both of them run outside. Miranda gets out her binnoculars and looks across the town.  
  
Miranda: I don't see him... Oh my gosh.... I just hope the jocks don't get him....  
  
Matt: Jocks?  
  
Miranda: Oh, they hate me. They stay out all night, partying, drinking, smoking, doing...   
bad things. They could hurt Lanny. But I bet he'll be okay. He's smart, right?  
  
Matt: Oh yeah. He's top in our class in delenquent school.  
  
Miranda: That's not saying much.  
  
SCENE: Homestead, exertior. Sam is outside alone, apparently looking for Miranda. He  
walks inside the kistchen, where Jo is eating some strawberries.  
  
Sam: Jo, have you seen Miranda?  
  
Jo: Yeah, she left earlier and went out to the mountain range. Apparently, she's doing a  
concert out there...  
  
Sam (breaking into song) : YO! I'm the real Slim Shady!  
  
Jo (cheering) :GO! Cherleaders go!! YAAAAAY!  
  
Me (off camera): OHH NO! THEY'VE GOTTEN THEM! THE CHEERLEADERS ARE  
HEEEEEEERE!  
  
SCENE: Mountain range area, place thingy. Miranda and Matt are in a speeder, looking  
for Lanny. They finally stop him and get out.  
  
Matt: Lanny! You worried me to death!  
  
Lanny blinks.  
  
Matt: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STINKIN' MISSION!!!!!!!  
  
By this time, Miranda is bored. Little does she notice the band of jocks behind her, getting  
ready to strike with their popularity chants and braggingness.  
  
Jock 1: Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Outcast.  
  
Miranda: Back off, dude.  
  
Jock 2: Why should we? Can Lttle Miss Freak not defend herself?  
  
Miranda glares. One of the jocks comes behind her and hits her in the head, knocking her  
unconcious.  
  
Jock 3: Maybe we should burn her guitar and drums she carries iwth her all the time.  
  
Jock 4: Nah, that'd be too easy...  
  
A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE walks behind the jocks and begins to chant long algebra  
problems, confusing the jocks.  
  
Jock 1: DUDES! IT'S A GEEK! RUN FOR IT!  
  
All the jocks run away.  
The MYSTERIOUS FIGURE takes off his detective hat to reveal...Larry. He bends over  
and pours a bottle of ice water on her face.  
  
Miranda (waking up): No, no, not the clowns! Oh, it was just a dream.  
  
Miranda sees Larry.  
  
Miranda: AHHH! What are you doing here?!  
  
Larry: I just saved you from the jocks.  
  
Miranda: Oh.  
  
Strange moment of silence.  
  
A little ways off, Matt is still lecturing Lanny.  
  
Matt: A-and you coulda been arrested!  
  
Lanny glares.  
  
Matt: Okay...  
  
They hug.  
  
Larry and Miranda walk over to them.  
  
Larry: So, this ist he little guy with THE PLANS?  
  
*DUN DUN DUN!*  
  
Matt (freaking out): AHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Larry: Movie magic... I mean... I have no idea  
  
Lanny nods and shows Larry THE PLANS.  
  
Larry: Wow.  
  
SCENE: Interior Larry's house. He is still looking at THE PLANS. Lanny and Matt are  
playing chess. Miranda's writing a song.  
  
Larry: I know this kid.  
  
Miranda (excited): You do?! Can I meet him?  
  
Larry (confused): Why?  
  
Miranda: 'Cause he's HOT!  
  
Larry: You don't even know him!  
  
Miranda: So?  
  
Larry walks over to Miranda and gives her a kiss, right out of the blue.  
  
Miranda: Wow.  
  
Larry blushes.  
  
Larry: Oh my gosh...WHAT DID I JUST DO?!  
  
Miranda (back to reality) :Huh?  
  
Larry (rambling): I-I can't do this!  
  
Miranda raises her eyebrows.  
  
Me: CUT! Larry! Why are you so...FRANTICY?!  
  
Larry: That's not a word.  
  
I glare.  
  
Larry: Errr...Okay. Go back!  
  
Me: Okay...AND ACTION!  
  
Larry: I love you Miranda! I've always loved you, ever since I got dumped and you helped  
me out.  
  
Miranda: I told you not to sweat it.  
  
Strange silence.  
  
Larry: Oh. Well, I sitll love you!  
  
Miranda: Oh, wow! Thanks!   
  
They hug.  
  
Larry; Wait, Umm...Miranda. Sit down.  
  
Miranda: Okay...  
  
She sits down.  
  
Larry: Well, my parents told me to tell you that-  
  
Miranda: You have parents?  
  
Larry: They're dead.  
  
Miranda: OH. I'm so sorry.  
  
Larry: It's okay. But, anyway... My parents knew your parents.  
  
Miranda: THEY DID?  
  
She stands up.  
  
Larry: Yes. And...they were Jedi.  
  
Miranda falls over.  
  
SCREEN BLACKS OUT.  
  
Larry's voice: Miranda? Miranda?  
  
SCREEN IS NORMAL  
  
Miranda: Huh? Oh..I just had the strangest dream! You said my 'rents were Jedi!  
  
Larry: It wasn't a dream.  
  
Miranda: Oh my gosh.  
  
Larry: Your aunt and uncle never told you?  
  
Miranda: No. they said dad was a successful musician and mom was the manager of a  
tools shop.  
  
Larry laughs.  
  
Miranda: Why are you laughing?  
  
Larry (helping Miranda up): It's just that. Your parents were the very opposites of that.  
  
Miranda: Huh?  
  
Larry: Well, they were very powerful in a time of turmoil for the galaxy. All the Jedi were  
being killed by the Sith, and the Cheerleaders. Your parents were there till the end. But  
they knew travelling was no way for a young child. they sent you here to live with your  
aunt and uncle. They were going to return as soon as the Dark Side left... But they left  
before that. Killed by the torturing of the Queen, they say. She treated them to her most  
painful death, because they were the top ones that anyone would ever find.  
  
Miranda: Oh my gosh...  
  
Larry: But your mom wanted you to have this...   
Larry goes to a trunk and gets out a long, black robe with "To Miranda on her sixteenth  
birthday! With love, Mom and Dad" in silver letters on an interior pocket.  
  
Miranda: Mom... Dad?  
  
Larry: And your dad...  
  
He goes to the trunk again. This time, he pulls out a small silver tube thing and presses a  
button. A blue blade comes from the end. Miranda jumps back.  
  
Miranda: WHASAT?!  
  
Larry: A lightsaber. Used by Jedi in a more civillized age... Before the Empire...  
  
Miranda: You mean the cheerleaders, right?  
  
Larry: Oh, yeah! What did I say?  
  
Miranda: Nevermind... How does this work?  
  
She waves the lightsaber around.  
  
Larry: I'll teach you later. But right now, let's get you home.  
  
  
Scene: Interior, Death Star prison cell. Gordo is sitting down and filming.  
  
Gordo:... And this, my veiwers, is the wall! Isn't it a pretty wall? Yeah... I've had some  
good times with it!  
  
Kate and a few guards enter. Kate is wearing a blue turtleneck and blue jeans, not the  
Vader outfit... She was too short.  
  
Kate: HEY!  
  
Me: Oops, sorry.  
  
Gordo pans camera to Kate.  
  
Gordo:... And here, we have a cheerleader! Isn't she pretty?  
  
Kate: You think I'm pretty?  
  
Gordo: Outside appearence does not matter. But your okay for a superficial airhead.  
  
Kate glares.  
  
Kate: That will just double your punishment!   
  
Gordo: What punishment?   
  
Kate: You can't have anymore cheesy puffs.  
  
Gordo: WHAT?! WHYYYYYYYYY?!  
  
Kate laughs evilly.  
  
SCENE: Death Star, deck. Kate's guards are leading Gordo out. Yes, Gordo STILL has  
the camera. A cheerleader we will call Theressa is standing there.  
  
Gordo: LOOK! It's THERESSA! She's mean.... She's not as bad as Claire, but oh well....  
  
Theressa: Welcome, shorty.  
  
Gordo: How do we all know that everyone else isn't just freakishly tall?  
  
Theressa pauses to think about that.  
  
Theressa: No, your really short.  
  
Gordo: 'Kay. So, whydya drag me outta my cell?   
  
Theressa: Well, the Death STar's a verrrrrry powerful weapon...  
  
Gordo: Duh, no.  
  
Therssea: So, either you tell me where those plans are... Ooooooooorrrrr... I BLOW  
ALDERAAN INTO AN OBLIVION!  
  
Gordo: WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Alderann is peaceful! We have no  
weapons or anything!  
  
Theressa: That's why I gave you a choice.  
  
Gordo: The plans... I gave them to a kid slash droid.  
  
Theressa: Whasat?  
  
Gordo: A new experiment... And I sent him on a pod... Landed somewhere.. Tattooine I  
think...  
  
Theressa: Thank you.   
  
She turns to a guard.  
  
Theressa: Fire when ready.  
  
Gordo: WHAT?!   
  
Theressa: You're too gulible... I had my fingers crossed, so there!  
  
Gordo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Theressa laughs evilly. Alderaan bursts into tiny bits..... Gordo's scream is heard through  
space....  
  
  
SCENE: Desert. Lots of STORMTROOPERS are walking around.   
  
Stormtooper: Look, sir, droids.  
  
The stormtrooper has picked up a plastic Coke bottle top.  
  
Head Stormtrooper: THAT'S A COKE TOP, YOU AIRHEAD!  
  
Other Stormtrooper: Ohhhh...  
  
Second Stormtrooper: LOOK! A SHOE!  
  
This one has found Lanny's tennis shoe.  
  
  
SCENE: Another desert area. Lanny, Matt, Miranda, and Larry are in the speeder.  
  
Matt: Lanny, you only have one shoe.  
  
Lanny blinks.  
  
Matt: I'm serious.  
  
Lanny nods and smiles.  
  
The speeder stops.  
  
Miranda: Oh my ...  
  
Thye are at the transporter of Jawas from earlier. Little burning Jawa bodies are scattered  
everywhere.  
  
Miranda: Wh-what happened?  
  
Larry looks at the ground.  
  
Larry: Not jocks, I can tell you that...  
  
Miranda: What do you mean?  
  
Larry: Jocks would have run. These just kinda galloped... Like stormtroopers.   
  
He closes his eyes and thinks.   
  
Larry: They're after those two.  
  
He points to Lanny and Matt.  
  
Miranda: If they tracked them this far... They could have found out hw bought them and  
that would lead them home!  
  
She jumps into the speeder.  
  
Larry: DON'T LEAVE YOUR BUDDY!  
  
SCENE: Homestead, exterior. Miranda pulls up to it. The homestead is totally pink...   
Then she comes across her guardians.  
  
Jo: WE GOT THE SPIRIT! YEAH YEAH! WE GOT THE SPIRIT!  
  
Sam: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie WORRRRRRRRRRRLD!  
  
Miranda: Jo... Sam...  
  
She drops to her knees.  
  
Miranda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Her scream is heard through the desert.  
  
SCENE: The transporter. Larry, Lanny, and Matt are burning the Jawa's bodies. Lanny  
puts the last one in. Miranda pulls up to them.  
  
Larry: I'm so sorry Miranda. I know you loved them.  
  
Miranda: Yeah... Wait, how'd you do that?  
  
Larry: The script...I mean, Jedi trick.  
  
Miranda: Cool. But... I want to leave this terrible planet. There's nothing for me here. I  
wanna go off with you and learn the Jedi way.  
  
Larry: You got it, sister!  
  
SCENE: Mos Espia, interior of a bar. Our little group enters.   
  
Miranda: This place gives me the heebie jeebies...  
  
Matt: Ditto...  
  
They all walk to the actual bar.  
  
Larry: Four Dr. Peppers please.  
  
Bartender blinks.  
  
Larry points to the Dr. Pepper bottle.  
  
Larry: That.  
  
Bartender: Ohhhh...  
  
Miranda sits down. A dude next to her looks her up and down.  
  
Dude: I don't like you.  
  
Miranda: Hey, did I ASK for your opinion? NO!  
  
Dude: Hey, I have a price on my head in twleve systems!  
  
Miranda: Well, I'll just stay out of your way, now go away.  
  
Dude: You'll be dead!  
  
Larry: Is there a problem?  
  
Dude: Yeah! I don't like your friend here!  
  
Dude tries to claw Miranda's face, but Larry gets out another blue lightsaber and cuts the  
dude's arm off.  
  
Larry: Sorry...   
  
He hands the bartender a little extra money when he hands them their drinks. Lanny,  
Miranda, and Matt wonder off with their drinks.  
  
Matt: This music is disturbing...  
  
Lanny nods.  
  
Larry walks over to them. Following him is Ethan.  
  
Larry: Guys, this is Ethan. He's the first mate on a ship that might be to our liking.  
  
Miranda drools  
  
Miranda: Hi Ethan!  
  
Ethan is dazed off  
  
Ethan: Whoa... That wall is so clean....  
  
Miranda: Yes, yes it is.  
  
Larry rolls his eyes  
  
They all walk over to a table where Lizzie is sitting all by herself, drinking coffeee.   
  
Ethan: Liz, I found customers.  
  
Lizzie snaps to reality.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, cool. Hi, my name's Lizzie McSolo!   
  
Miranda: Snazzy name.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. So, um, who are the passengers?   
  
Larry: Just the four of us. To Alderaan.  
  
Lizzie is writing it down.  
  
Lizzie: Okay... That'll be... 1700 credits. Pay up.  
  
Larry: We only have 1500... But how about we give you that, plus 500 when we get to  
Alderaan?  
  
Lizzie: DEALIO! Meet us at area C5 in 20 minutes, okie dokie?  
  
Matt: Okay.  
  
The four of them leave.  
  
Lizzie: Ethan, this is great!  
  
Ethan: Yeah.. Wait, why?  
  
Lizzie: Now I can pay off Jabba!  
  
Ethan: Ohhhh...  
  
Lizzie:.. Then, maybe I can get some nail polish and new clothes... These blue jeans are  
getting a little short...  
  
Ethan: Yeah...  
  
Lizzie: You go meet them, okay?  
  
Ethan: OKay.  
  
He leaves. Then, Greedo comes up to Lizzie and sits down.  
  
Lizzie: Hola, Greedo.  
  
Greedo: DON'T HOLA ME!  
  
Lizzie: Why not?  
  
Greedo: IT'S ANNOYING!  
  
Lizzie: WHIT! Stop abusing the CAPS LOCK key!  
  
Me: Oh, sorry...  
  
Greedo: Anywhoo... Jabba wants his payment.  
  
Lizzie: I'll get it someday!  
  
Greedo: No! He has a huge price on you! Every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be  
hunting you down.  
  
Lizzie files her nails.  
  
Lizzie: That's nice.  
  
Greedo: It is for me... I've been looking forward to this for a long time...  
  
He tries to shoot Lizzie, but he's underestimated the power of the nailfiler, for one second  
later, it was lodged in his head.  
  
Lizzie gets out another nail filer and makes her way out of the bar while filing her nails.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry for the mess.  
  
She tosses the bartender a few coins and walks out.  
~***~************************~***~~***~************************~***~~***~********************~*  
Well, what do you think so far? Pleease tell me in a review or e-mail! If you dun want to do that, then, well, Ij ust hope you enjoyed the first part. Have a nice day! 


End file.
